Conventionally, games in a category so called “falling block games” such as Tetris, Columns, and the like are available in the game market. The “falling block game” is a kind of computer game and a generic name for a game in which objects are falling from the upper portion of a display area.
For example, in Tetris, when one row is fully filled with blocks, it is indicated that blocks to be cleared are settled, and the blocks arranged in one row are then immediately cleared. On the other hand, in Columns, when three or more blocks of the same color run on in the vertical, horizontal, or oblique direction, it is indicated that blocks to be cleared are settled, and the blocks are then immediately cleared.
Also, there has been proposed a game in which the user operates drug capsules of two colors which are falling automatically to fall onto viruses arranged in advance, and when three or more virus and drug capsules with the same color run on vertically or horizontally, it is displayed that blocks to be cleared are settled, and they are cleared immediately (Japanese Patent No. 3019970).
In any of the conventional “falling block games”, the player can operate only new blocks which are falling independently of the player's will. The player cannot operate blocks which stop falling and are fixed in position. In other words, the player himself or herself cannot designate a block to be operated at all.
These games have a common simple rule: how quickly the player operates falling blocks and combines them on fallen blocks, and no novel games are available.